Distance
by kosukefan
Summary: Walaupun kita tak bisa bertemu untuk sekarang ini, tapi aku masih mencintaimu Neji, lebih dari suamiku sekarang, seperti janjiku kepadamu/Semi-Canon/Semi-SongFic/One-shot/Don't Like? Press the button 'Back'


A/N: Huahuahua, ini one-shot kedua kosu, semoga readers semua senang dengan one-shot ini. Ide ini didapat pas lagi di mobil dan terjebak macet di ibukota. Seperti biasa Rated T dengan pairing NejiTen dan genre Hurt/Comfort *readers jangan bosen ya dengan pilihan kosu :p* Okay, happy reading fellas!

Disclaimer : Naruto masih bukan punya saya! Itu punya Masashi Kishimoto tuhh!

Warning : Semi-Canon, (mungkin) OOC, (sok) puitis, abal, aneh, don't like? Click the button 'Back' on your browser!

Pairing : NejiTen, one sided NaruTen

PS : Quotes Pertama dan terakhir diambil dari lagu tersebut.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu..

**KATY PERRY – THINKING OF YOU**

Ready, Set Go!

**DISTANCE**

© kosukefan – brainproject

'_Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you, thinking of you, what would you do if you were the one who was spending the night? Oh I wish I was looking into your eyes_

"Tadaima, Tenten-chan," kata laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut. Dia mendekatiku dan mencium keningku dengan lembut. "Okaeri, Naruto-kun," kataku sambil menatap seseorang yang sudah menjaga dan menemaniku selama bertahun-tahun ini. Walaupun, dia tidak tahu rahasia terbesar yang kusembunyikan darinya.

Ya, laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang selalu kumimpikan setiap malam, yang selalu aku cintai walaupun sekarang aku sudah mempunyai rumah tangga yang setiap wanita idam-idamkan. Bergelimpahan harta dan suami yang sangat perhatian serta sayang kepada sang wanita. Entah aku ini bodoh atau apa, tetapi bagiku Naruto bukanlah yang terbaik untukku, bukanlah seorang pria yang benar-benar aku idamkan, ya memang aku wanita yang tidak tahu diri dan tidak tahu diuntung, tetapi di sini, di hati ini, hanya ada seorang pria yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hmm, aku bisa mencium bau masakanmu, pasti enak seperti biasa," candanya sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan, menuju masakan yang sudah aku siapkan dari sejam yang lalu. Seandainya, laki-laki tersebutlah yang pulang dan mencium keningku, yang terlihat senang saat mencium bau makanan yang kubuat khusus untuknya, laki-laki itulah yang selalu memakannya dengan riang dan terlihat gembira, pastilah aku ini sudah bisa menjadi wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia ini.

"Aku merindukanmu," kataku lirih saat seperti mendengar suara baritonnya di telingaku, seperti saat dulu lagi, di mana tidak ada kata perbedaan seperti sekarang, di mana keberuntungan masih berpihak kepadaku. Aku mencintainya dan aku selalu merasa beruntung karena pernah ada waktu di mana aku bisa merasakan hangat pelukannya dan manisnya setiap kecupan-kecupan yang kami nikmati. Di mana sang alam terlihat begitu indah di hadapan kami berdua.

Seandainya saja, waktu bisa kuputar kembali, mungkin di hadapanku ini bukan Naruto, tetapi dia. Dia yang memuji setiap masakanku, dia yang menemaniku dalam setiap malam, dia juga yang selalu aku tunggu setiap kepulangannya di sore hari. Semua ini juga bukan keinginanku, bukan! Aku tidak menginginkan Naruto sebagai suamiku dan aku juga merasa hina dan berdosa, bahwa setiap pandangan mataku melihat suamiku tersebut, bukan Naruto yang aku lihat, tetapi Hyuuga Neji.

Hyuuga Neji, aku membutuhkanmu di sini, aku mencintaimu dan semua itu tidak pernah aku katakan lagi, karna mana mungkin kita bisa seperti dulu, bahkan aku sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu.

Hyuuga Neji, aku merindukanmu.

"_You don't understand. You may be brave enough or strong enough to live without me, if that's what's best. But I could never be that self-sacrificing. I have to be with you. It's the only way I can live,"_

_Stephanie Meyer (Bella Swan) - Eclipse_

"Ten? Lihat di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk langit. "Ada apa dengan bintang itu, Neji?" tanyaku bingung. Pada saat itu, astronomi memang belum terlalu dikenal di desa-desa ninja. Memang, langit tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada orang-orang yang mengandalkan fisik dan taktik seperti kami. Dengan nyamannya, kita berdua merebahkan diri di padang rumput yang luas sambil menikmati alam. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan baju ninjanya seperti biasa.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku membaca buku tebal di perpustakaan Souke. Ternyata ada ilmu yang mempelajari tentang bintang, aneh saja, ada yang mau mempelajari tentang itu," katanya 'sedikit' panjang lebar. "Dan ternyata, itu juga ditentukan dari pergerakan bintang dan tanggal-tanggal lahir kita untuk mengetahui standar sifat orang-orang yang lahir pada tanggal tertentu," lanjutnya sambil tetap memandang langit.

"He? Benarkah? Wah, hebat sekali," aku memandang kagum terhadapnya dengan mata berbinar andalanku. Angin membawa daun-daun berterbangan dan rambut coklatnya menjuntai dengan anggunnya. Aku tersenyum dan dapat kurasakan tangannya melingkari badanku. Dia mendekapku erat sambil tersenyum dan menatap langit. Rona merah pasti dapat ia lihat di kedua belah pipiku. Ku tengok mukanya dan dapat kurasakan dia sedikit menahan tawa melihat rona merah ini.

"Kau malu ya, Ten?"

"Urusai!"

"Ini sudah sering, 'kan?"

"Urusai, aku bilang urusai!"

"Hmm?"

"Neji!"

"Hn"

"Neji!"

"Ya?"

"Jangan berbicara hanya sepatah dua patah kata, kau tau aku membencinya!"

Dia tertawa ringan. Semenjak dia bilang dia menyukaiku beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku semakin sering melihat tertawanya dan terlebih senyumannya. Neji terlihat begitu terbuka di dalam hubungan kami berdua. Tak ada lagi yang kukhawatirkan, karna aku yakin dia menyayangiku lebih dari apapun. Entah mengapa, bukan dia yang berubah, aku juga bisa terlihat sangat manja di depannya, sangat kekanak-kanakan padahal orang lain mengetahui bahwa aku bukanlah seseorang yang manja, terlebih kekanakan, malah kebalikannya. Aku juga tahu bahwa pria menyukai wanita yang dewasa, tetapi tidak dengan Neji, dia bilang aku sangat lucu dengan sisi manjaku ini, membuatnya bisa merasa khawatir dengan sangat.

"Tenten.." dia memanggil namaku dengan lembut, mengetahui cara untuk membuatku luluh.

"Apa?" aku berkata dengan nada tinggi supaya dia tidak mengetahui bahwa aku sudah luluh.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Kata-kata itu dikatakannya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arahku. Dapat kulihat di matanya bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal tersebut kepadaku, bahwa dia bertanggung jawab dalam mengatakannya kepadaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman seperti biasa dan mendekatkan mukaku ke pundaknya yang lebar, yang langsung membuatku nyaman dalam hitungan detik. Aku sedikit menggeliat untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman. Tangannya yang besar membelai pelan rambutku yang coklat. Tak perlu lama lagi untuk membuatku jatuh tertidur.

"_So why after the all of everything that came and went I care enough to still be singing of the bitter end and broken eras I told you I don't but I am only trying to be the best with my intent to cure"_

_Jason Mraz – Please Don't Tell Her_

Neji? Salahkah aku jika aku masih mengingat kenangan-kenangan kita? Saat kita berdua menatap langit bersama-sama, mengamati setiap rasi bintang di langit malam dan juga bercanda di tengah pusat kota hanya berdua denganmu. Pada waktu itu, kau terlihat sangat nyaman tertawa lepas di depan banyak orang. Aku sangat ingin melihatnya lagi. Naruto. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan suamiku tersebut, orang yang sudah menemaniku selama ini. Neji, salahkah aku? Aku merasa hina, memiliki laki-laki yang sangat mencintaiku tetapi tetap mencintaimu, Neji. Bukannya aku tak menghargai rasa cinta Naruto terhadapku, tetapi sebagaimanapun Naruto tetap Naruto, bukan Hyuuga Neji, yang aku inginkan. Neji, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Naruto, sang Rokudaime Hokage, sedang bersenandung pelan di kamar mandi. Sebelumnya aku sudah menyiapkannya air hangat di ofuro. Aku juga masih ingat, Neji, bahwa kau selalu menyukai air hangat, terlebih setelah kita berdua melewati satu misi yang sulit. Kau selalu tersenyum saat selesai mandi dan memelukku erat, salah satu perlakuan istimewamu yang tak banyak orang tau. Aroma terapi bau lavender yang sangat kau gemari. Aku ingat jelas bahwa kau menyukai bau tersebut karna kau bilang bau tersebut mirip dengan bauku saat latihan. Rambutmu yang tetap tertata rapi walaupun setelah mandi, aku juga masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Neji? Aku merindukanmu, seperti bunga yang merindukan matahari saat badai. Untuk sekarang, aku sangat ingin berada di sampingmu lagi.

Lihat Neji, hari ini matahari bersinar dengan sangat terang di Suna. Aku harus tinggal dalam beberapa tahun lagi untuk mempererat kerja sama antara Konoha dengan Suna, setelah adanya perang antara tetua-tetua di sini dan Konoha. Kau di sana pastilah juga sedang sibuk, bukan? Setelah Hinata resmi menjadi petinggi klan dan membebaskan para Bunke dari tanda itu, pasti banyak tetua klan yang tidak setuju. Sepertinya kesibukan ini yang membuat kau lupa kepadaku. Di sini, udaranya sangat panas di siang hari tetapi sangat dingin di malam hari, hal itu membuatku sakit beberapa kali waktu pertama kali tinggal di sini.

Neji, bagaimana dengan janji kita waktu itu? Aku tahu kau sekarang pastilah sedang sibuk sehingga melupakan hal tersebut terlebih dahulu. Pada dasarnya aku ingin kau pergi ke sini, membawaku pergi dari kehidupan yang tengah kujalani saat ini. Seandainya saja.

Neji, apa kau ingat? Waktu kita pergi misi untuk menyelamatkan Kazekage 10 tahun lalu? Waktu itu kita baru berumur 16 tahun dan sangat naïf. Pada waktu pengejaran itu dan melawan bayangannya Kisame, kau menyelamatkanku. Tidak pernah aku lupakan kejadian tersebut dan terus terekam bagaikan film di benakku. Tempat ini sudah banyak berubah tidak seperti waktu kita datang 10 tahun lalu. Apa kau juga ingat bahwa setahun semenjak misi tersebut kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu? Senyum simpulmu waktu itu masih terus berbayang. Neji, kau masih saja terus-menerus tinggal di otakku, padahal seharusnya kau sudah tidak ada lagi, tergantikan dengan Naruto. Pada akhirnya, aku tak bisa. Aku memang lemah.

Tanpa kusadari Naruto, suamiku, sudah melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana panjang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia menatap kepadaku yang sedang termenung di depan balkon kamar kami. "Ada apa, Ten-chan?" dia berjalan ke arah tempatku berdiri, "Kau seperti ada masalah," katanya lagi dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Lagi-lagi, Naruto membuatku makin merasa mengkhianatinya dan seolah-olah sebilah pisau datang dan menghujamku perlahan-lahan.

Neji, coba lihat! Pria ini menyayangiku dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tetapi mengapa aku tidak bisa seperti suamiku tersebut mengapa malah aku masih mencintaimu yang sekarang tidak ada di sini. Akankah aku menjadi apa yang dahulu? Bisakah aku tertawa dengan lepas seperti waktu aku bersamamu? Neji, aku harap kau tahu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun," kataku dengan pelan terhadapnya. Senyuman palsu lagi-lagi kuberikan kepadanya. Dia mendekatiku dengan perlahan. "Benar, Ten? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu terhadapmu," katanya sambil menatapku dengan kedua bola mata birunya yang cerah. Lewat tatapannya, aku tahu, dia menyayangiku dengan tulus. "Aku tak apa-apa Naruto, tenanglah," dengan pelan dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya. "Syukurlah, aku kira kau sedang marah denganku," katanya dengan senyuman bodohnya itu. Aku kembali terlena, aku masih tidak mencintai orang di hadapanku ini, dengan segala bentuk perhatian yang dia berikan kepadaku.

Dia mendekapku makin erat. "Kau masih memikirkan Neji?" tanyanya padaku dengan pandangan mata yang sangat menawan dan juga membuatku makin tersiksa dengan setiap detik ini. 'Neji, aku harus bagaimana?' batinku pelan dengan berbagai perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu. "Tidak Naruto-kun," satu kebohongan lagi keluar dari bibirku, semuanya ini sudah tidak dapat aku tahan lagi. 'Aku masih mencintainya, Naruto, maaf,' entah mengapa kata-kata itu tidak dapat keluar dari bibirku. Aku hanya melukai orang ini. Orang yang sudah dengan sangat menyayangiku. Aku memang wanita yang bodoh! Aku bukan lagi Tenten yang tomboy, yang tegar dengan semuanya! Aku lemah! Aku tak bisa apa-apa! Bahkan membuat Neji tetap berada di sampingku saja aku tidak bisa. Wanita macam apa aku? Aku seperti seorang wanita murahan!

"Tenten, aku mencintaimu, mungkin kau tak mungkin mencintaiku sebanyak cintamu kepada Neji dahulu, tetapi ingat, aku ada di sini untukmu," katanya sambil mengecup pelan keningku dengan lembut. Naruto memang selalu selembut ini, aku saja yang bodoh tidak dapat mencintainya. "Makasih Naruto, aku juga mencintaimu," Jikalau dia tahu, dia mungkin akan bilang bahwa kata-kata ini adalah kebohongan termanis.

"_It must really be a lonelier journey than anyone could imagine. Cutting through absolute darkness, encountering nothing but the occasional hydrogen atom. Flying blindly into the abyss, believing there in lay the answers to the mysteries of the universe."_

_Takaki Toono – 5 Cm Per Second_

"Neji! Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" mataku ditutup oleh selembar kain oleh kekasihku ini. Dia tetap diam, kembali ke sikap stoicnya yang dahulu. "Neji! Jawab aku," kataku dengan nada tegas dan meminta penjelasan atas yang dia lakukan terhadapku. Pada akhirnya dia tetap diam dan menuntunku pelan. Hari ini adalah hari jadi kami yang kedua. Rasanya seperti baru beberapa hari aku menemani dia di sebelahnya saat dia kelelahan setelah misi.

"Diam sedikit Ten, sebentar lagi kita sampai," kata Neji dengan suaranya yang datar. Memang sepertinya kita sudah berjalan lama sekali dengan mataku tertutup. 'Sebenarnya apa yang dia rencanakan?' batinku kesal. Aku memang suka dengan kejutan-kejutan seperti ini, tapi jangan membuat terlalu penasaran! Dia masih diam saja dan membuat kekesalanku hampir memuncak.

Batu-batu kerikil dapat kurasakan di alas kakiku dan dapat tercium bau alami di hutan. "Kita sudah sampai, Tenten," katanya sambil melepas simpul penutup mataku. Perlahan mata kubuka dan pemandangan yang begitu indah bisa sampai di kedua mataku. Hutan ini… berbeda dengan hutan-hutan yang selalu kutemui saat misi karna yang ini masih sangat alami dan belum ada campur tangan manusia. "Kita di mana, Neji?" dia memelukku dengan ringan dari belakang. "Indah 'kan Ten?" tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. "Iya, tapi kita di mana?" tanyaku pelan sambil dapat kurasakan dagunya yang bersandar di bahuku. "Kita ada di hutan," katanya dengan singkat. "Kalau hal tersebut aku juga tahu, Neji!" jawabku sambil melihat dia yang tersenyum singkat seperti biasa. "Kau tak perlu tahu, Tenten," jawabnya dengan datar. Aku mengerucutkan mulutku dan menemukan suatu pemandangan indah di antara pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

"Ada air terjun di situ, Neji!" kataku sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari ke sungai tersebut. Neji hanya terdiam dan berjalan pelan, seperti sudah terbiasa untuk melihatku seperti ini. "Ayo, Neji, kita main di sini!" kataku dengan riang seolah-olah tanpa beban. Dia hanya duduk di salah satu batu di pinggiran. "Tidak Tenten, kau saja," dia hanya menatapku tanpa niat sedikit pun. "Ayolah Neji, kita juga bawa baju ganti… atau kau takut dengan air?" Seringai kecil muncul di bibirku. Aku tahu dia tidak ingin menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki di hadapanku. "Bukannya takut air, tetapi aku tidak mau bertingkah seperti anak kecil denganmu," Ternyata egonya masih sebesar dulu. Tetap saja dia tidak mau bersikap kekanakan sepertiku. "Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang saja," kataku pelan mencoba untuk memancingnya. "Iya, aku mengalah," jawabnya sambil melepaskan kaos putih yang dipakainya. Kulit putih mulusnya dan badannya yang sangat berbentuk, yang juga dapat membuat wanita-wanita di kota teriak-teriak saat melihatnya, dan juga rambutnya yang terurai dapat kulihat. Seketika wajahku memerah. "Jangan dilihat seperti itu, Tenten," katanya sambil mengeluarkan seringai kecil. "Neji berisik!" Aku langsung menyipratkan air kepadanya secara refleks.

Begitu aku melihat ke arahnya. Dia yang masih berdiri di pinggiran sudah kebasahan dari muka hingga di atas celananya. Dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan wajah ditekuk. Dia berlari ke arahku dan menyipratkan air juga kepadaku. "Awas kau, Ten!" Dia mengejarku dan aku tertawa-tawa. Sampailah kami di gua di belakang air terjun. "Hei sudah, Neji, haha…" Aku masih terus tertawa dengan sikapnya tersebut. Dia mendekati wajahku dan mencium bibirku pelan. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku dengannya dan membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam. Dia melepaskan bibirnya dan tersenyum ringan.

"Tenten, terima kasih," kata Neji sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanyaku pelan. "Terima kasih kau sudah memberikan aku perhatian selama dua tahun ini dan terima kasih untuk menerimaku apa adanya dari awal kita bertemu," kata Neji sambil tersenyum untukku. Pengakuannya membuatku tersenyum senang, entah hilang kemana kekesalan tadi, dan tersenyum balik kepadanya. "Tenten, aku tahu mungkin kau akan dipinang mengingat umurmu yang sudah 18 tahun, tetapi Tenten, aku akan membawamu kembali dari pria tersebut, suatu saat nanti, di mana Hinata sudah menjadi pemimpin Hyuuga, di mana sudah ada kebebasan untuk kita, aku akan menjemputmu kembali," dapat kurasakan badannya bergetar saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Aku tahu dia khawatir, mengingat bahwa aku bukanlah dari klan manapun dan harus mempunyai klan saat umurku 18 atau 19 tahun. Aku juga tahu bahwa klan Hyuuga yang sekarang tak akan membiarkan Neji meminangku. Selama ini, Neji sudah dilanda pengharapan untuk Hinata supaya dapat membebaskannya dan membiarkan nii-sannya ini untuk menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar Neji cintai.

Beberapa tetes air mata tidak dapat kutahan lagi untuk keluar. "Tenten, jangan menangis," matanya kembali menatapku dengan lembut dan tangannya menghapus setiap air mata di pipiku. "Neji, kau tahu, setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa menangis juga," kataku sambil membenamkan diri di pelukannya. "Ya, aku tahu," katanya sambil mengecup keningku pelan. "Neji, mungkin nanti kita tak bisa bersama untuk sementara waktu tapi kau tahu, aku akan terus menerus mencintaimu," kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Seketika mulutku kaku "Ya, Tenten, aku tahu dan aku juga akan terus merasakan hal ini," katanya dengan datar tetapi aku sudah tahu bahwa dia benar-benar mengucapkannya itu dari hati. "Aku janji Ten, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membawamu kembali ke dalam pelukanku," katanya sambil memelukku erat.

Dua hari kemudian, aku dipanggil oleh Tsunade. Langkah demi langkah kulewati dengan was-was. Kuketuk pintunya dan terpampang wajah idolaku tersebut. Dia menatapku dengan muka yang tidak enak. "Tenten kemari," katanya dengan suara yang tegas. "Ada apa, Hokage-sama?" tanyaku kepadanya. "Maaf Tenten, tapi kau harus menikah dengan Uzumaki Naruto, sang calon Rokudaime," katanya bagaikan petir di siang bolong. "Nanti Neji akan mengurus segalanya," katanya kemudian. Kupandang sekeliling dan ada Neji di pojok ruangan. "Mohon bantuannya, Tenten," kata Neji dengan hormat. Aku dapat merasakan berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya. Aku juga dapat melihat dengan samar air mata yang dia tahan untuk keluar. Saat itu aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"_Love many things, for therein lies the true strength, and whosoever loves much performs much, and can accomplish much, and what is done in love is done well."_

_Vincent Van Gogh_

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. "Siapa yang datang malam-malam seperti ini?" kata Naruto dengan sedikit kekesalan di hatinya. "Mungkin ninja Suna datang mengirimkan pesan dari Gaara, Naruto," aku mengikutinya ke arah pintu utama di rumah ini. Tiba-tiba aku dapat merasakan hawa Neji di sini. Tiba-tiba aku dapat merasakan hangatnya pelukan yang dia berikan. Rasanya seperti dia benar-benar ada di sini. Mungkinkah? Seketika waktu seperti berjalan dengan pelan. Naruto membukakan pintu dengan pelan. Semua ini sepertii _déjà vu_ saat aku membukakan pintu untuk Neji waktu kami masih bersama.

"Lama tak bertemu, Naruto," katanya dengan pelan. "Neji…" aku memanggilnya dan masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. "Neji, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan heran. "Aku datang menjemput Tenten," jawabnya mantap. Seketika suasana menjadi _chaos_ dan Naruto terdiam. "Untuk apa kau datang kepada istriku?" kata Naruto dengan suara tinggi. "Untuk menepati janji yang kubuat dengannya 3 tahun yang lalu bahwa aku akan mengambilnya kembali," kata Neji dengan datar. "Tenten…" panggil Naruto kepadaku. "Apa yang dikatakan Neji benar?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Kami-sama, harus bagaimana lagi nasibku? Sudah tidak cukupkah aku mencintai orang yang ada di hadapanku ini. Haruskah aku membuka semuanya ini? Berbagai perasaan timbul di hatiku dan tak dapat kulepas lagi.

"Maaf Naruto," aku menggumamkan pelan kata-kata tersebut tetapi aku yakin dia pasti bisa mendengarnya. "Tenten…" Dia menundukkan kepalanya, membuatku tambah khawatir dengan semuanya. "Pergilah…" katanya pelan. "Jikalau itu yang terbaik untukmu, pergilah…" katanya dengan getir dan menatap mataku lembut. "Naruto-kun…" panggilku kepadanya. Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Dia memperbolehkanku pergi. "Pergilah, Tenten, aku mencintaimu…" katanya sambil menepuk pelan bahuku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya "Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Naruto-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu walau tak sebesar cintaku padanya," kataku dengan pelan dan dia tersenyum. Neji juga tersenyum kepadanya. "Terima kasih sudah menjaganya, Naruto, kau tetap teman baikku," kata Neji sambil dirangkul pelan oleh Naruto. "Jaga dia baik-baik, Neji…" kata Naruto berbisik di telinga Neji. "Tentu saja," katanya sambil tertawa ringan.

Kami berlari ke luar. Dia tertawa pelan dan berkata, "Akhirnya, aku bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Neji dan mendekatkan hidung kami. Kecupan lembut yang lama sekali dia berikan kepadaku di hadapan Suna. Pada hari itu, aku tahu, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami berdua kecuali maut.

"_Your eyes, looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes, oh won't you walk through? Then, bust in the door and take me away, oh, no more mistake, 'cause in your eyes I'd like to stay,"_

**FINISH**

Mind to Review ? :3


End file.
